


Let's talk

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Transformer Sparklings, thunderclash' fanclub is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Thunderclash don't understand why his sparkling hates him. And he doesn't understand why Rodimus hates him even more all of a sudden. So he decides to confront Rodimus about it. What he learns... is not what he expected.





	Let's talk

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on my blog on Tumblr. I liked it so much I decided to share it here as well. Enjoy!

Thunderclash decided that enough was enough. Today was the day that he was gonna confront Rodimus and ask why him his sparkling dislikes him so. He didn’t want to confront him like this but at this time he really didn’t have any other choice! He wants to be a part of his sparkling’s life and that won’t happen unless he knows what is wrong. With quick steps he makes his way down the hallway.

He’s on his way to Rodimus habsuite, where Rodimus and the sparkling should be, when he hears the yelling. One of the voices belongs to Rodimus and the other one to one of the crew members that he’s talked with a couple of time. He slows down and decides to peek over a corner to see what’s going on. Immediately he spots the two mechs but he’s shocked to see that his sparkling is also there. And it’s currently getting torn away from Rodimus by the other mech. Or at least he’s trying to, Rodimus is holding onto his sparkling tightly, who beeps in distress.

“-doing it wrong! You should not even be the one taking care of his sparkling!” the mech shouts and Thunderclash flinches at this. What in the Pit is going on?

Rodimus snarls and shows off his sharp dentea. “They are MY sparkling too! So don’t you dare even imply that I am unfit to be their parent!” The sparkling beeps in agreement and use their tiny hands to try and smack away the bot still trying to take them away from their carrier. The bot in question laughs cold heartedly.

“You are not worthy of being their parent! They are his sparkling and they should be with someone better than him!”

“Do NOT bring Thunderclash into this!” Rodimus roars in absolute rage and once again Thunderclash flinches. Is this… is this why his sparkling hates him? Because everyone keeps telling them his carrier is not good enough just because he is their sire? Suddenly Thunderclash is filled with an intense rage. Because of these bots his sparkling wants nothing to do with him. Because of them he’s losing valuable time with them? In just a second he’s behind the bot that’s still trying to take the sparkling away from Rodimus. He’s a giant, looming shadow and Rodimus’ optics widen as he sees him. The bot notices his sudden change in focus and turns around, flinching when he sees Thunderclash behind him.

“Th-Thunderclash sir!” he exclaims as he abruptly lets go of the sparkling and turns around fully to face the red eyed mech. “I-I didn’t hear you approaching! How are you doi-”

“Just what” Thunderclash says, interrupting the mech, “do you think you’re doing?” His voice is cold and filled with barely contained rage. The mech is trembling now. No one has ever seen Thunderclash this angry.

“I-I was just telling Rodimus here that he was holding the sparkling wrong! I was trying to show him how to-”

Once again Thunderclash interrupts him. “Do not lie to me. I heard everything you said about him and OUR sparkling. And you disgust me. The way you treat the carrier of my sparkling, the captain of this ship that have saved so many bots, is disgusting.” The mech tries to say something, anything to defend themselves, to explain that it’s all just a big misunderstanding, but Thunderclash is having none of it. “Silence. I want you to leave right this moment and never, EVER, approach me, Rodimus or my sparkling again. Am I making myself clear, sir?”

“Y-Yes sir…” the mech says, whimpering out the words, before quickly disappearing, leaving the parents and the sparkling behind. With him finally gone Thunderclash lets out a sigh of relief before turning back to Rodimus and his child. He looks at them sadly.

“I am so sorry Rodimus. I had no idea… I had no idea they were treating you like this. If I had known… Please, let’s talk about this. I need to know what’s going on so I can help stop this from ever happening again”. Thunderclash offers Rodimus his hand and after eyeing it suspiciously for a second he takes it.

“Ok. Let’s talk about it.”


End file.
